RomeoXJuliet
by Nov.Rain
Summary: Neo Domino.Tyranny rules this land in the sky after the Atlas family took control of it 14 years ago.Jack is the son of the current dictator, Yusei a man who need to desguise as a woman(Aoi),is the last descendent of Fudo,the previous rulers.His true background is not to be revealed to him until his 18th birthday [Kingcrabshipping] ( Jack X Yusei) (KiryuXCrow)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone,**

**I just wanted to let you know that this fic is the first one that I publish...**

**I already wrote a lot of stories, but I never had the guts to publish them**

**I wish you will like it**

**The pairing: JackXYusei and maybe KiryuXCrow THERE IS BL (BOYXBOY) IN THIS STORY...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Romeo x Juliet, **

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, there was a floting continent,

Neo Domino

This great land, floting in the sky, substain the breath of life and the prosperity

of it's people

But at that time, the foolishness of wordly passions surpass all bounds

This story now is of a love one, ever-fresh and full of sorrow, cruetly toyed by the fate in the mids of war...

[...]


	2. Chapter 1

**There we go, the first chapter**

**Don't forget to review! :-)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's and RomeoXJuliet**

* * *

**Chapter****1**

_(In the palace of Neo Domino)_

"...Atlas...bastard..how could you!"

"From this night forth, the rule of Neo domino will pass from the Fudo to the Atlas family"

"You fool! Do you defy the will of Quetzalcoatl!?"

"I don't care of it's will!"

XXX

_(In the hall way)_

"waa_..*sniff_..." (_Yusei 3 years old_)

"Yusei-sama, the bad dream is now gone and we will come upon your mother shortly so don't cry anymore..." (_Crow 5 years old)_

_Urg!..._

"...what was that?"

Crow, still holding the prince's hand, approched the room from wich came the sound.

_Gasp!_

The body of the king Hakase flopped on the ground next to the corps of his dead wife in a lake of blood, after being stabbed by a dagger in his chest

"...fathermphf!?"

_Yusei!_ "No!" Crow putted his hand on the young one's mouth to stop him from talking

(_Guards of the New King)_ "Who's there!?"

(King) "Follow them. Kill every single Fudo and the entirety of their kin."

"Yes!"

[..]

"...Fu...fu...fu...faster Yusei-sama"

"Waaa!" _Thumb!_

_..! what is it now?_ " Young master...Get up! Hurry!"

They continued to run in the corridors to find a place to hide but when they turned at the corner, they found in front of them one of the guards of the self proclaimed new king

"He he...I finally found you!"

The soldier pulled his sword upon his head to strike Yusei and Crow, but just before he did, he was killed by some of the survivor of the Fudo's loyal servitors

"Young master, Crow...Thank goodness you're safe. Now come, this way"

_"Saiga-san, Yanagi-ojisan...and even father"_

While still running in the hallways of the castle Crow told his father" Father...Yusei's...the king...the queen...they...they.."

"Listen well Crow..."said Raven Hogan (Crow's father)

"The kingdom of Neo Domino was assaulted by Tora Atlas...Appart us...there aren't really...that much s..survivors.."

"...what do you mean?" responded the child to his father while every one was shedding some tears because of what they lost...

_Gasp! No! it can't be possible... _"Mother!...What happened to mother?!"

"..She's...gone..."

"She'dead young boy, like everyone"

"..N..no..it..it...can't..be...m..mother...Whaa..haaa..aaaaa"

"Saiga!"

"I'm sorry Hogan-san, but I don't think that telling him that his mother is dead in such a way is good."

"Saiga-dono...you didn't have to be that harsh...he' only five years old" said the old man to the younger one

"Almost six"

"Saiga...It' not really the best time to argue about how much old my son his"

Just before Saiga had the chance to say something again, some guards appeared before them

_**"There here I found them!"**_

"Shit...They are already here!"

"Raven-sama,Saiga-dono...Go ahead, I will buy you some time" The old man handed the prince to the man in front of him

"But Yanagi..."

"Hurry! What do you take me for? I may be old but it doesn't mean that I am useless like one of the men that you will find in the streets!"

*Chuckles*

"Now go!...Don't worry I will definitly be back, I just need to slow them a bit" said Yanagi while smiling

"Thanks Yanagi"

With Crow, who was still crying on the back of his father and Yusei in the arms of Saiga, who seemed to not even understand a thing about what was happening around him apart the fact that Crow was sad. They headed on the roof of the Palace, where around 5 pegasus and some allies were waiting for them,in a heavy rain

On three of them, there was already some people, so Saiga, Crow and the prince got on top of the fourth one, while Raven, on the fifth one, paying attention to let some place for Yanagi

"Crow-niisama...are you alright?"

"...Eh?..*Sniff*"

"You're crying, are you hurt?"

"...no...I'm..not"

On Yusei's face appeared a smile

"...what?...Why are you smiling?"

"...Mm it' nothing"

" *Chuckle* What? If it was nothing you wouldn't be smiling"

"I was just glad that onii-sama wasn't hurt"

Crow was a bit shocked. The prince, even if he didn't know anything apart the fact that he saw the two of his parent killed in front of him, was still so calm_.He still thought of him and of the people who where around him._

_Yusei... what am I thinking, he lost the two of his parents while I only lost my mother...whatsoever, I sould be also aware of the fact that he will grow without them and their love. He doesn't even know that they're dead!_ " How can you smile so innocently...why do you always seems so happy?"

"Mmm...I think that I can because Crow-oniisama,mama,papa and everyone is with me"

This time not only Crow smiled, but also Saiga,and everyone else but it was a sad smile because they knew that one day they will need to tell him the truth about what just happened, because first of all, he is the last survivor of the fudo lineage...One day he will need to go back and take his revenge and be like once his father was, the king that will rule over Neo Domino and secondly, he wouldn't be able to remember what happened today after all, he was just 3 years old...almost 4

"Oiiii"

Under the flying Pegasus where Yanagi who was waving at them. After Raven's Pegasus approched him, he jumped on it even though the 'horse' was trying to dodge the arrows and the spears.

"Yanagi...That was pretty dangerous, you could had fallen"

"I am sorry I was kind of in a hurry...could we go, I got a bit hurt"

"Like everyone"

[...]

That night, everything was going to change. With the assasination of the King and the Queen of Neo domino, the floating land...The last survivor of the Fudo royal lineage disappeared in the rain along with the last survivors

* * *

**What did you think about it?**

**If you like it review **

**and if you have some questions, don't be afraid to ask (even if it's not about the story, I don't mind responding to them)**

**November Rain :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**There is the next chapter**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and RomeoXJuliet**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_(**14 years later**)_

___(a/n: The beginning is better if you listen to the 'Law of Ueki: Falco and No regrets [the 8:05mins version] with it.)_

In the center of Satellite, in front of a fountain where people gathered (a/n: Satellite is a part of the kingdom of Neo domino. It's where the villagers and the poors live)

"Mother!"

"Give me back my son!"

"I'm not who you think I am, I now nothing of the Fudo" said the young boy who was held on the ground by two soldiers

"Silence"

"What did my son do!?" asked a man

**Yeah, that's right! **

**He didn't do anything wrong! **

"Will you all seetle down?!" said the gard who was sitting on the edge of the fountain "This boy was suspecting being a Fudo survivor, I even have a testimony of a law-abiding citizen right here!" continued the man by showing to everyone a paper

"They're all lies"cried the mother and yelled the villagers behind her

"I told you to seetle down! Take him awa-" a dagger comming from nowhere striked the paper,cutting in two.

"Return your blades to their sheats or else they might rust in the night's dew" said a calm voice

"Damn you...who are you?!"

There was on a building, a person dressed in blue. She was wearing a navy blue pants with long black boots. You could see beneath her blue open tunic, a black blouse with a kind of red design. Beside her tunic, she had a long sapphir cape that came up to her knees and a long hat of the same color but with black feathers on the left side of it. This person was also wearing a blue mask that covered her upper face, she had black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes

"Ah! It's the Sapphir Whirlwind!" said the young boy while smiling

_What? _"Her?"asked the gard

The whirlwind jumped from the small building on the ground and punched one of the gards that held the boy in the face and the other one in his stomach before cutting the rope around the teenager

"Thank you!" said the boy before running toward his parents while crying

"Mother! Father!"

"Kaoru!..." shouted the parents, glad to see their son safe in their arms

"are you okay?"asked a young boy with a green high ponytail and a brown coat with a hood

"yes...but Whirlwind-san..."

"Don't worry, she doesn't get hurt so easily...and even if she really did get hurt, I think that she will still do her best to help you and the villagers...don't you think?"

"...yes.."nodded the boy

The blue dressed girl then runned toward the gard who was in front of the fountain to attack him but she stopped just before to dodge the attack of one of the other soldiers

"Get her!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldiers approached to attack her, but she managed to avoid them and pushed them away with her sword

**"Yeah! you can do it!"** We could hear all the villagers cheering the Sapphir Whirlwind

She jumped on the fountain and started running toward some stairs and buildings

"You won't be able to escape!"

"Follow her!" said the Soldier

At the same time, the green haired boy throwed small smoke and explosive bombs at the feet of soldiers that exploded right after they crushed them under their feets

"Woah!"

"Haha, Serves you right!" said the boy before putting his hood on his head and going after the Sapphir Whirlwind

[...]

In front of the trade routes, where vendors sell fruits, vegetables and other products, we could see a person dressed in blue and another one wearing a brown coat and a hood that hid his face partially

"That went well!" said the boy

"Yeah..."

(Soldiers)**There here!**

"They're comming after us. Split up!"

"Okay!" The young boy turned on the left while the Sapphir Whirlwind on the right

**"This way!"**

[...]

The young lady continued to run in the streets. She looked on her right and saw a orange haired person who was feeding pegases

"Crow!"

_"that voice...Aoi?"_ thought the young man before turning his head in the direction of the person who called his name

"What nowWaaa..haaaa" The Whirlwind grabbed the hand of her friend and continued to run before turning on the left

"This way"

"Hey! Why do I have to run as well?!"

**Stop right here!**

**Go after them!**

_"Why am I even asking..."_

XXX

At the same time on a terrasse, where people from the nobless were drinking tea and talking

On one of the table, there was two gentlemen who were drinking tea. One of them had blond hair and purple eyes while the other one had white hair and yellow eyes.

**Stop!**

"Ah!...Look Kiryu, it's her" said the blond guy while pointing in direction of a person dressed in blue

"Her?"

"The Sapphir Whirlwind, she's being chased"

"Hmm...and? It's probably because of another quarrel amongst the commoners."

_Shit!_ "If she goes there, she will fall!"

"She's going on the southern bridge?"

"Yeah,Come, I'm going to help her"

"What?...H-Hey, Jack..."

"Let'go, Kiryu"

"Wait a minute, you're seriously going?"

"Just come, you know very well that the south bridge may break and collapse at any moment" Jack sat on his pegasus who then flew at the order of his master

"What about the tea?!"

"We can always come back!"

*Sigh* "If you say so..." He took a madeleine before going after his friend on his own pegasus

[...]

"Crow, take the stairs on the right"

"Ha?! Who are you to tell me what to do? I also know how to fight!"

"I know but right know you don't have your sword!"

"...Hmp.."

While the Sapphir Whirlwind was pushing the soldiers away, Crow did what he was told to do, but at the end of the stairs, the bridge that he was supposed to take was broken

_"Shit!_"

"Crow! Why are you still here?!"

"But the bridge..."

"...Damn" The Young woman looked at the bridge and knew that even if they jumped, they wouln't be able to reach the other side, well at least Crow might be able to but not her...after all Crow could be as quick and agile as a black bird,even during the night,he had such a great vision... She turned to take a different path but, right after she made a step, the rest of the bridge on which they stood collapsed

_No..It can't be possible "_Waaa!"

At the same time, a blond haired boy, on a white pegasus came to rescue her.

"Take my hand!"

The Sapphir Whirlwind did as she was told to, but the hand that the noble took slipped from it's glove

_...!_ "Shiroiyuki! Faster!" The nobleman ordonned to his pegasus to go faster.

"There you go!" He successfully catched the young woman's hand this time "You're arm is more slender than what I expected"

"Let go of me"

"Of course I can't do that"He pulled her on his pegasus

[...][The part that continue is best with: Inuyasha-Dearest (Full version) ]

"Are you okay? asked the white haired man to the person behind him

"Ah!, yes!...Thanks for saving us..." Crow looked at the man in front of him..._his hair...they're as white as snow, It's pretty. I wonder what his face looks like,I didn't get the chance to see him from the front_

_"_You know...your hair's color is weird"

"What?" said Crow

"Yeah, they are of the same colour as carrots, orange...It's kind of unusual, I guess that your nickname would be something like carrot head, no?"

" What..do you mean.*Angry*...Calling me a carrot head! Didn't your see your's color!"

"...What?..." Kiryu was shocked. It was the first time in his life that someone yelled at him, and what's more it's was just a commoner who did it

"You're mother never told you that it's impolite to say something like that to someone!"

"...no...she..never did,...because as I know, I always said whathever I wanted to say"

"What's with this attitude?"

"..."

"Waa! In front!"

There was in front of them a part of a building that was falling

"Shit! That's why I didn't wanted to enter in the southern part of Neo Domino. Everything is always in a pitiful state, you can get hit by everything at any moment..."

"Cling to me if you don't want to fall!" "Said to man while dodging the big amount of rock, that was once a wall

The noble's pegasus avoided some rocks by flying to the left and the to the right

"Thanks...It's the second time that you save me" Crow released his grip

"Well,I didn't have a choice...If I didn't dodge it, I would be probably dead right now"

"_What's with this guy..He's seriously starting to annoy me" _thought Crow

"..." _Should I...I don't really want, but I have the impression that I should..."*Sigh* sry"_

"What?...did you say something?, If you did, it's better for you that it's not something rude"

"I said that I was sorry,.."

"..._eh?.."_

"I didn't know that it was bad...I mean...giving nicknames to people...I mean..you're the first person who told me...that it was wrong of me to..." _What's the problem with me, excusing myself.._.

...*Chuckles*

"...! Why are you laughing?! Are you making fun of me because I told you that I was sorry?!" He turned his head to see his passager's face, he thought that he would had a plain face with freckles and green eyes because he had orange hair, but in front of him, was a beautiful young man smiling with grey eyes...no...silver's

"No...I was just telling myself that even if your arrogant, you might be a good person_..." I didn't know that noble could say that they were sorry..._

"..." Kiryu just continued to stare in Crow's face in awe. He was lost in the eyes of the little one, to the point of not even noticing it

"...What?...Is there something on my face?"asked Crow while looking away and blushing lightly because of the handsome face and the golden eyes that were staring at him

"Eh? Ah! hahaha...n-no there isn't anything..." continued the white haired man while running his left hand in his hair. He turned to face again the front, from where he could see Shiroiyuki, Jack's pegasus with Jack and the Sapphir Whirlwind on it.

* * *

**So...****did you like it?**

**I wish that you review, so like this I can know if you like something in particular**

**In the next chapters, there's going to be love in the air :-) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm really sorry it took me so much time to update**

**I mean, at first I saw tha I finished this chapter with around 700 words...but it was so short and I felt bad about it, so I worked on the next chapter to publish it with this one **

**I wish you will like them**** ;-)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and RomeoXJuliet**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**"...! Why are you laughing?! Are you making fun of me because I told you that I was sorry?!" He turned his head to see his passager's face, he thought that he would had a plain face with freckles and green eyes because he had orange hair, but in front of him, was a beautiful young man smiling with grey eyes...no...silver's**

**"No...I was just telling myself that even if your arrogant, you might be a good person_..." I didn't know that noble could say that they were sorry..._**

**"..." Kiryu just continued to stare in Crow's face in awe. He was lost in the eyes of the little one, to the point of not even noticing it**

**"...What?...Is there something on my face?"asked Crow while looking away and blushing lightly because of the handsome face and the golden eyes that were staring at him**

**"Eh? Ah! hahaha...n-no there isn't anything..." continued the white haired man while running his left hand in his hair. He turned to face again the front, from where he could see Shiroiyuki, Jack's pegasus with Jack and the Sapphir Whirlwind on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ah...You can let us here" said Crow, while pointing at the ground, next to some streets

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah"

"Ok,...Oiii!"

The young blond man turned his head to his friend. "What is it?!"

"It's the terminus, let them go "

To tell him that he understood, he gaved him a thumb-up. The two pegasus landed on the ground and without even saying anything, the Sapphir Whirlwind got up and started to walk away

"Hey! Wait a moment!" said the blond man

"...What?" repliqued the woman

"Why are taking that attitude? I went to the trouble to rescuing you"

"Trouble?! Just the arrogance I'd expect from a nobleman!"

"What?"

The woman turned herself to face the noble " If you wished to rescue someone, you should have rescued that boy earlier!"

"...Why don't you first state your name before passing judgment on the nobility?"

The Sapphir Whirlwind turned away "...You have my gratitude"

"Aoi..." thought the orange haired man before thanking the two nobles and going after his friend

"What the hell was the problem with her?"

"Don't ask...Let's go, Jack"

"...Okay.."continued the blond man before getting on his pegase

[..]

"Aoi, we should be going" said Crow after watching the two man leave

"...All right"

"Where's Rua?"

"I'm here!" said a boy with a hood, from the top of a house

After coming down, he asked Aoi " Are you alright?"

"Yeah.."

"I can't believe it!, You're so reckless.."said the orange haired man

"But Crow, I couldn't just do nothing!" continued the woman while taking off her hat and her mask

"You've been warned to not make yourself conspicuous! You should had told Akiza or me before, like this someone could have been with you...It's one of the condition you need to respect if you want to continue to be a 'hero', what's more you already know it..."

"...*Sigh*...I understand"

"Let's hurry before someone know that you and Rua got out"

"I prefer to not even think about it...I mean if someone find us out..."said Rua before making a grimace

The three of them smiled. They continued to walk through the streets and alleys before crossing a bridge and some stairs

"But you know Aoi, those people back there must be pretty high up within nobility to have colored pegasi! I mean they had white and light blue one's " said the green haired boy

**_(a/n: ryuuba , literally translates as 'dragon-horse'. Pegasus (plurial pegasi) was a mythical winged horse in Greek mythologie)_**

"...ummm"

"Ummm? Don't you care?"

"Not really..."

"Haa?"

"..."

"I give up...It's really boring when you're not interested"

"Stop it Rua...even you Aoi, it's not the best time to argue" "We arrived"

After climbing some more stairs they took a door on their left. They arrived in a sort of storage room before walking a bit more and taking two corridors and some alleys on the right and on the left. After that, they entered in a big auditorium with on the scene, a woman who was singing opera.

On the third loge they could see a man with a blue bandana who was talking to himself

"...*Sigh*...Why does no one recognize the brilliance of my plays?"

"Well that's because Nerve's plays are too hard to follow." said Rua, who was now behind him

"That's true" continued Crow while grinning

"Hmp...Don't talk like you know anything!" replied the man, offended

" *Smile* We beg your pardon, Nerve"said Aoi **(a/n: Nerve is also know as Blitz in the english version)**

"Well, in deference to your sweet faces, I'll forgive you...But sure, you've grown into a fine young and beautiful person indeed" Said the man to Aoi

"...Thank you"

"Rua is not quite there yet"continued the man while smiling

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"...Aoi,Rua, We're rehearsing the new play later, so come and see"

"Oi! You're ignoring me?"

"It's alright Rua, we understand that it's not your fault if your growth periode still didn't start...now come"said Crow still laughing

"Hmpf..."

Aoi, Crow and Rua continued their way. They advanced and stood in front of a wall where Crow pulled a torche that opened the wall to make place to a secret passage

[...]

* * *

**Don't forget that there's also the next one**

**(I published two chapter this time)**

**It was long...but when I think about you guys, I get all my energy again :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and RomeoXJuliet**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**"Well, in deference to your sweet faces, I'll forgive you...But sure, you've grown into a fine young and beautiful person indeed" Said the man to Aoi**

**"...Thank you"**

**"Rua is not quite there yet"continued the man while smiling**

**"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"**

**"...Aoi,Rua, We're rehearsing the new play later, so come and see"**

**"Oi! You're ignoring me?"**

**"It's alright Rua, we understand that it's not your fault if your growth periode still didn't start...now come"said Crow still laughing**

**"Hmpf..."**

**Aoi, Crow and Rua continued their way. They advanced and stood in front of a wall where Crow pulled a torche that opened the wall to make place to a secret passage**

**[...]**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Tadaima! (We're home)"..."

I'm going to change, I'll see you later" said Crow while heading to his chamber, passing in front of a room in the hall

"Ok" continued Aoi and Rua

They looked at each other and took a big gasp of air. "Here we go" said Aoi passing in front of the room, like Crow did before her

"Aoi!"

She stopped and looked in the room. There was a red-haired woman, Akiza, who was talking to a blue haired man, Bruno. Next to them was a man with glasses, Blitz, who was reading the news and Saiga, the man who called her name _**(a/n: Blitz is called Nervin in the english version)**_

"...Akiza!,Bruno!...when did you came?!" said Aoi, ignoring what she and Rua just heard

" Don't ignore me, You slipped away again...you as well Rua!" said Saiga

"..."

"You are causing trouble for Sir Nerve's mother, who has been kind enough to provide us with a refuge!"

"Why are you making such a big problem about it?" said Rua

"What?"

"Uncle Saiga, you should had seen Aoi, She was so cool!" continued the small boy, trying to buy some time to the Sapphir Whirlwind to escape to her room

"You be quiet!..."

Saiga looked at the stairs where he saw Aoi escaping "Hey! Aoi stop right there! Our conversation isn't over!"

He looked back at his nephew who was smiling "..*Sigh*...you really...just go.."

"Thanks! hehe" said Rua before going

"Don't forget to take a bath before dinner!"

"I know"

[...]

(In Crow's and Aoi's room)

Aoi runned toward her bedroom and closed the door behind her

"Hurry up and change" said Crow who was putting a new brown sleeved shirt

"Okay..." responded Aoi to her friend, while taking off her sapphir cape

"You know, you scared me when you fell from the bridge"

"..." The young woman went to a door on the left of Crow's bedroom

"When I think about what could have happened if those noblemen hadn't saved us..."

"...What was up with that guy?" said Aoi with a low voice, staring at the arm that the noble held to save her

"You shouldn't say that... why are you so angry?" continued Crow

"I'm not angry" She opened the door to her bedroom. There was a bed in the left of the room,next to the wall and a window on the right of the room. Next to her bed there was bedside table with a round mirror and a chair. We could also see on the table a blue vase with a white Iris in it.

The orange haired young man walked in the room of her friend to find her cloak, her hat and mask, on the bed and Aoi sitted on the chair in front of the mirror

"...Aoi?" He walked next to his friend

"It's just...I don't remenber it well...but it feels like I was once rescued and rode a pegasus like that...once before, a long time ago.." The orange haired man took of the black wig that she was wearing...to make place to his real hair. They where black with gold highlights

"...You'll understand everything when you're eighteenth...Take off your contact lenses, I will bring you new ones" Said Crow

"You always say that..."

He did as he was told to, he took off the brown lenses to make place to his eyes's real color, a really deep and pretty cobalt

"My birthday is tomorrow, Crow"

"So it is, Yusei" "Here put those and change"

"_lenses..again_...*Sigh*..."

"That's right...I wanted to ask you if you could take care of the pegasi"

"Why me?"

"Because you dragged me with you when you were being chased by the gards, you own me a favour...*Smile*"

"OK...When I will finish to change"

"Thanks, see you later...don't forget your wig!"

"I know..."

* * *

**So...? how was it?**

**I wish you will continue to read this fic...****I'm not a pro...after all, it's the first story that I publish**

**Please Review! ****It's really important for me to know what your think about it**

**I also want to remind you that this story is a JackXYusei one**

**Thanks for the readers! :-)**

_**PS: Aoi is in reality Yusei ( a guy)**_

_**Why does he disguise as a girl? ;-) continue to read if you want to know why...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry I wasn't able to update, I had 2 weeks of exams...**

**I hope you will forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and RomeoXJuliet**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Previously:**_

**"My birthday is tomorrow, Crow"**

**"So it is, Yusei" "Here put those and change"**

**"_lenses..again_...*Sigh*..."**

**"That's right...I wanted to ask you if you could take care of the pegasi"**

**"Why me?"**

**"Because you dragged me with you when you were being chased by the gards, you own me a favour...*Smile*"**

**"OK...When I will finish to change"**

**"Thanks, see you later...don't forget your wig!"**

**"I know..."**

* * *

Normal POV

After Crow got out of the room to go see Akiza and Bruno, 'Aoi' finished dressing. She was wearing a normal brown dress with a white sash around her waist. She put her new lenses and her wig before going outside for a walk. Afterall, there wasn't really a lot of things to do, it was still early in the afternoon.

* * *

Aoi's POV

"I should go to see the pegasis that I need to take care of, the sooner I finish, the sooner I will be at Nervin's place " thought Aoi while walking in the street "After that I could maybe go see Raven-san's grave..."

* * *

_(In the living room)_

"Please!"

"...Crow..."

"Please, just this time...Akiza..."

"..I..I don't know..."

"Aki..."

"I don't think that it's a good idea..."

"..*Sigh*...what's with you? It will only be once...Aoi never got the chance to go to one!"

"I know, but if Saiga knows about this...he won't be happy"continued the red-haired woman

"I will go with Aoi..."

"Even so..."

**"Well then, should I also go?"**

The two friend turned their head, toward the door, to spot a blue haired man.

"Bruno! You would really do that!?"asked Crow

"Yeah, why not?"

"Yes! I'm going to find Aoi to tell her! Thanks Bruno!" The orange haired boy rushed toward the door

"Bruno! What are you saying?"asked Akiza after their friend exited from the living room

"Come on Aki, If I go there shouldn't be a problem right? What's more you know that even if you said no, Crow would still go"

"...Even so...*Sigh*.._He's right...even if I said all those things, he would still go with Aoi..."_

"What's more...the outfits are already done..."

"What?"

"Yeah...what do you think he and Martha, were doing during 2 whole months?"

* * *

"Aoi! , _where is she_?" "Aoi! ..._Seriously I looked for her everywhere._ "If you don't show up, I will tell everyone what you're afraid of!..."

"Waaaaaa!"

"That voice...Aoi!? _it came from the garden!"_

The orange haired man ran toward the garden by passing though the kitchen. He found in front of him, on the ground, the person that he was looking for

"Crow…" *_PISSED OFF*_ Is it you who was calling me?"

**_…Silence…_**

"...Pf…y..yeah.."

''….…..…*sigh*...what!?"

"Hahahaha! Why are you covered in mud? I didn't know that you still play in it"

"It's not me! Well not really. I wasn't playing, I was helping Yato..."

"Yato…a yeah, Yato is the mate of Sai, Bruno's pegasus"

"Yeah, she gave birth this afternoon"

"Hey seriously?! What is it a male or..."

"It's a male, he's really cute, not like his father…talking about him after I cleaned the little dragon-horse, I gived food to Yato and let her sleep, this way, she will recover more easily...But I forgot to bring her water. When I was taking some in fountain, I didn't see Sai behind me…''

"…"

"I don't think that he was happy to see me, neither to know that I was with his child and mate. That damn horse HE CHASED ME FOR NOW 45 MINUTES! I had the feeling that if I didn't ran, I would be able to see the sun for the rest of my life but someone called me and attracted my attention...by saying something...right Crow?"

" …*Smile*…"

"…..I didn't see the bucket that was laying on the grass, and because of it I fell on the ground. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me here. That's how I was covered in mud."

"Hahaha! What happened is even better than what I imagined"

"Stop laughing and help me...if someone see me like this..."

"...y-yeah...here, grab my hand"said the young boy, still laughing

"Thanks Crow"

"Go take a shower , I will bring you clothes"

"Okay, but didn't you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yup of course, but I will tell you after**...~Hurry up or Sai will come again~..."**

"Hey stop it. You shouldn't make fun of that horse...he's damn dangerous..."

* * *

Aoi and Crow were walking in the corridor. 'She' needed to take a bath after what happened in the garden.

"Okay, I will see you later"

"Yeah...don't forget to bring me clothes"

"Don't worry, I won't " Crow walked toward his room.

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me..."thought Aoi

* * *

(In Yusei's room)

"Yosh! Those should do.."said a orange haired man while closing a closet with, in his hands, a boxer, a shorts, a long skirt, a loose shirt and a sash

"It's really been a long time since that incident in the palace 14 years ago...its finally tomorrow, I wonder how will he'll react...Yusei..."thought Crow before getting out of the room and heading out for the bathroom

* * *

(In the bathroom)

_*Splash*_

"Okay...Now that I'm clean, I need to wait for Crow to come" said a blue eyed young man before taking a towel that was hanging behind the door and wrapped it around his waist. He took another one to dry his black hair before walking toward the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror before putting back the contact lenses that he took off before taking his bath.

_*Toc Toc*_

"Yes?"

"It's me"

"Enter"

_*Opening the door*_ "Here, take them" said a young man while giving some clothes to Yusei

"Thanks Crow...did you bring me shorts?"

"Yeah, here take them and get dressed. I'm waiting outside"

"Um.." Yusei took the clothes and closed the door, before asking to his friend on the other side of the door" what hour is it?"

"Humm..3h28...why?"

"I need to go see Nervin"

"I see, you're going with Rua?"

"Yeah..." _*Opening the door*_ "Nee...Crow, what did you wanted to tell me?"asked a girl with brown eyes and black hair who was wearing a white loose shirt with a cobalt sash wrapped around her waist on top of a long black skirt that came up to her ankles.

_"..*Grin*..."_ Crow took Aoi's hand in his " Yusei..."

"W-What?..._Why my...real name..."_

"Come with me...To the Rose Ball"

* * *

**So? how was it? I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update**

**PS: Raven-san is Crow's dad...he's dead...**

**If you want to know why and how, keep reading...**

**Please Review! If there is any fault, tell me...I didn't spend a lot of time to correct**

**Just to tell you...Aoi or should I say Yusei, will meet Jack at the Rose Ball...**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and RomeoXJuliet_**

**I dedicate this chapter to Akiza Izinski who supported me from the beginning.**

**Thank you very much. I am counting on you to take care of me and of this story in the futur like you already begun**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**"Um.." Yusei took the clothes and closed the door, before asking to his friend on the other side of the door" what hour is it?"**

**"Humm..3h28...why?"**

**"I need to go see Nerve"**

**"I see, you're going with Rua?"**

**"Yeah..." _*Opening the door*_ "Nee...Crow, what did you wanted to tell me?"asked a girl with brown eyes and black hair who was wearing a white loose shirt with a cobalt sash wrapped around her waist on top of a long black skirt that came up to her ankles.**

**_"..*Grin*..."_ Crow took Aoi's hand in his " Yusei..."**

**"W-What?..._Why my...real name..."_**

**"Come with me...To the Rose Ball"**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"W-What?"

"Come with me to the Rose Ball"

"Why would I go there?, no...Why are you going there?"

"Hehe, well you see, Sherry and I decided to make you a suprise for your birthday" **_(a/n: I just saw that I made a mistake in the last chapter..I wrote that Martha and Crow did the outfits but it was Sherry and Crow)_**

_"_Why would you?"

" I Just told you why, it's for your B-Day"

"I won't go..."

"Eh?! Why?"

"It's not a place where I would fit, I mean look at me, Crow..."

"Don't worry about that"

"Even if you say so..."

"If you go, you wont need to hide your hair or the color of your eyes"

"Eh? Wh-What?"

"I already talked with Aki, you won't need to put contact lenses"

"R-Really?"

" *Grin*"

"Ah..haha...I mean..."

"I will give you some time to think...You never know what can happens neither who you can meet..."continued the orange haired man before walking away

"_Crow_..your hands...I Wonder what happened to them..."Crow's hands had scratch all over them..Like if he hurt himself with a needle, more than once...

**XXXXX A THE SAME TIME IN THE PALACE XXXXXX**

_(During a competition of pegasi)_

"Grand Duke, on which Pegasus did you bet?"asked a Brown haired man

"Akutsu,is it?Where is Jack?"asked a blond haired man with sharp brown eyes _**(a/n: Akutsu is ZigZix in the English version)**_

"I'm afraid I haven't see him, Perhaps, he is flying off over the city again"continued the man

**"Father" **the men turned to face the person who just talked

"Jack"said the Duke

"Well, I will let you talk to your son, Grand Duke I hope to see you again today"said Akutsu before walking away

"Forgive my lateness"

"Where you out in the city again?"asked the 'King'

"...Well in order to gouvern Neo Domino...I have decided that I must learn more about the voices of the people that dwell here"

"And after you've learnt that? If no one holds the reins or wields the whip, a Pegasus would simply fly in the direction it faces. The people are no different..."continued the Duke, while looking at all the noble around them who were staring at the pegasi's competition.

"..."

"A monarchs must wield his strong will as a whip. If he did not, those same foolish people would be swept away like chaff"

"**Grand Duke, Lady Carmin has arrived**" said a domestic before bowing and leaving

"Grand Duke, I am happy to see you in good health"said a Young woman who was wearing a green dress with delicate white lace all around it.

"Lady Carly,it's my pleasure to see you too. May I ask you to offer your hand for my son during the Rose Ball, tonight?" Carly glanced at Jack before smiling and blushing " If Jack-sama has no objections"

"Jack favors you. Certainly he would not object...right Jack?"said the man while giving his son a sharp stare

"...Certainly"said Jack

"Good, now Lady Carly, a seat has been prepared for you over there"continued the Duke "Jack, offer her everything she wishes"

"Yes Father" Jack Advanced to take the hand of Carly "This way" As soon as he took the woman's hand in his, Jack smiled. He remembered the Sapphir Whirlwind.

"..Um..is there something strange about me?"asked Carly

"Ah..N-Nothing...it was nothing.."

_"I Wonder why he smiled?"_thought Carly

_**Jack's Flashback**_

**_"Take my hand!"_**

**_The Sapphir Whirlwind did as she was told to, but the hand that the noble took slipped from it's glove_**

**_...! "Shiroiyuki! Faster!" The nobleman ordonned to his pegasus to go faster._**

**_"There you go!" He successfully catched the young woman's hand this time "You're arm is more slender than what I expected"_**

**_"Let go of me"_**

**_"Of course I can't do that"He pulled her on his pegasus_**

**_End of flashback_**

_"Let go of me, she said...Haha,what an unusual person"thought Jack_

**XXXXXXXX BACK WITH YUSEI (AOI) XXXXXXXX**

_(In the auditorium)_

There was on the scene, a blond woman who was playing with a man a play. On the left of the stage was some decoration: A big tree and a little house, on the right: two person were disguised as sheeps.

"No! No no no no, It's no good at all! You two are lovers who finally met after a long time!" said a man with a bandana on his head

Annoyed, one of the sheep (Rua) asked "Oi, Just how much time do you want them to start?!"

"Silence! Sheep aren't supposed to talk!"

"..!..Hmpf"

"Hey, Nerve, get Aoi to play opposite me! I'm sure that she would be a great actor, she could play the role of my lover"said the blondish woman

"No, don't want to, Aoi already has a role"

"What?..." She turned and looked at the second sheep and asked"What do you think about it, Aoi?"

"..Sorry Sherry...I'm not really..."

"What are you saying? Come on, you want to enact a wonderful love story with me, don't you?"

"...I don't think...I mean for a love one, I'm not sure..."

"Oh forget it, we're done for today"continued Sherry

"H-Hey! We only have one more week until opening day!"said Nerve

"Then hurry up, and finish writing the play!"yelled the woman on her brother. In the corner of the stage, we could hear and see Rua chuckling and Aoi lost in her thought"...love..huh..."_**(a/n: In this story, Nerve is the brother of Sherry and their mother is the one who let Aoi and the other live the Leblanc mansion.)**_

**_XXXXXX IN NEO DOMINO PALACE XXXXX_**

"You should make haste, Carly is waiting you below" said a blueish white haired man to his friend, who was in front of a Mirror with domestic arranging his outfit for the Rose Ball

"Hum"

"Being so popular must be diffucult"

"...Talk for you"

Kiryu looked at Jack before asking him"...what is it? Do you dislike Lady Carly?"

"No, It's not that.."said the prince while turning to face his childhood friend

"Oh? That's not like you"

" I think that Carly is a lovely person,but..."

"..You're not in love...right?"continued Kiryu with a gentle smile on his face

"..." Jack looked away before sighing

**XXXXXX IN THE AUDITORIUM XXXXXXX**

It was now around 7 pm. The actors of the play were gone and Rua was surely playing the garden. Aoi stayed with Nerve to help him storing and preparing some stuff for the play that was due to next week. She was holding in her hands a big bag of accessories.

"Hey, Nerve..."

"Hum?"

"...What sort of thing is love?"asked Aoi to the man in front of her. He was writing the rest of the script.

"..Why ask that, out of the blue?"asked Nerve with a smile on his face

Aoi looked away" Eh?...no reason"

_"..*Chuckle*.._Well, 'love is that wich balks not at laying down its life,' shall we say?"

"...hmm.."

**XXXXXX WITH JACK XXXXXXXX**

The Prince and his friend were walking in the hallway of the palace

"Hey, Kiryu...What do you think love is?"

"...What's gotten into you?"

"...Just answer me"

"Well...a feeling that burns so fiercely, you feel you wouldn't detest dying, if only you are with the person you fell in love with..."

"Is that what it is?...Has it ever happened to you before? Love, I mean"

" _*Chuckle_*...That's a secret"continued Kiryu with a slight blush on his face. One that you couldn't really see. He was thinking of someone...

"What's with that? Tell me"

_**Kiryu's Flashback**_

**"I didn't know that it was bad...I mean...giving nicknames to people...you're the first person who told me...that it was wrong of me to..." _What's the problem with me, excusing myself.._.**

**...*Chuckles***

**"...! Why are you laughing?! Are you making fun of me because I told you that I was sorry?!" He turned his head to see his passager's face, he thought that he would had a plain face with freckles and green eyes because he had orange hair, but in front of him, was a beautiful young man smiling with grey eyes...no...silver's**

_**End**_

_"I wish I could see him again" _thought Kiryu

**XXXXXX BACK AT THE LEBLANC MANSION XXXXXX**

"Aoi, could you put that costume back in the changing room?"asked Nerve

"Which one?"

"The orange one, after that you can go rest"

"Ok"

"Thanks for helping me"

"No problem" Aoi took the costume and walked toward the room

"That's right, Aoi" the girl turned toward Nerve "What?"

"With a smile he told her "Be safe"

"...ok?"She turned and walked once again _"...be safe...I Wonder why he said that, its not like if I was going somewhere_"thought Aoi

**XXXX AROUND 8:30 PM XXXXX**

_"...* Sigh*..._I'm Exhausted"said Aoi while opening the door of Crow's room**.(a/n: To go to her room, she must pass through the chamber of Crow)** She closed the door and opened the light to find behind her a dress. It was a really pretty one. **(a/n: the dress is on my profile, please go see it)**

"What is tha-"

_*Toc Toc*_Aoi turned around and opened the door to find in front of her Crow and Sherry.

"You like it?" asked the two of them

" It's for me?"

"Yeah"continued Crow

"But"

"No Buts!"said Sherry

"Did you take your decision?" asked Crow wth a serious face

"What decision?"asked Sherry to Crow "He's going to go, We didn't do those outfits for nothing!"

"You two...You did it?! I mean the dress?"

"...Yeah"Continued Crow while passing his hand in his hair

"You know Aoi, or should I say Yusei, only the nobility are supposed to go, but apparently everyone wear masks. You should go,you're always helping everyone,accept..it's our wa-"

**"It's our way of thanking you"** we could see in front of the door Bruno with a smile on his face.

"Did you really need to cut me Bruno? I mean what I was saying?" asked Sherry

"Haha,Sorry"

"...So Yusei,will you go?"asked Crow

"Yeah,I will go"

"Really?! Haha, well then we can't waste more time! Bruno can you prepare the carriage?"continued Crow

"Yeah"

"See you later...Ah, that's right, dont forget your outfit!" said Sherry

"OK"

"Eh? Bruno is also going?"asked Aoi

"Yeah..now,Yusei I will help you to put this dress, during that time Sherry will prepare the make-up"said Crow

"wha-What make-up? I never needed to wear some before"

"Well Yusei, If you're going to a ball,as a girl, of course you'll need to wear make up"added Sherry

"It's not like if I could go as what I really am..._What's more,I don't have the right...even tonight_"

"come on Yusei, It's just for tonight,...Now hurry and go change!"said Crow with a happy face

" Okay,Okay" Aoi (Yusei) and Crow entered in Yusei's room. During that time, Sherry was preparing some stuff. On the other side of Yusei's room, we could hear Yusei yelling "No way!"

"Come on"

"I'M not going to wear a stuffed bra! I never needed to wear one before"

"Yusei, that's because you always wore a loose shirt!"

"Even so!"

After a long moment of weird sound like a broken vase and some falling objects, the two of them got out. Crow had some scratch on his arms and on his face,but he had a victorious smile. Yusei was wearing the blue and black dress, with a fake chest.

" _*Smile*_ Oh? It looks good on you,Crow was right about those colors, they suit you"

"..."

"Now Crow, you also need to wear your outfit, go"said Sherry to the orange haired young man

"Yeah, see you later" Crow took his outfit and entered in Yusei's room

"Now...took off this wig and those contact lenses" Yusei compleyed and took them off.

"First, I am going to straighten your hair, ok?"

"hum" After that, she worked on Yusei's had really pretty eyes with long eyelashes so she didn't need to do much for those. She added some colour to his cheeks and finished it with a touch of pink 'gloss' on his lips. Crow triyed to have a peek of Yusei but of course Sherry didn't let him. As a finishing touch, she gave the cobalt eyed boy some earrings that you could 'clip' (because his ears didn't have holes)

"There you go, look at yourself, I could definitly fall for you, you're beautifull.." Yusei looked at himself in the Mirror. His hair, jet black with golden highlights, were tied in a really awersome bun with some wavy and curly locks of hair. His cobalt eyes were of the same color of the dress and he had a red rose in his hair It felt like if he was someone else...another person.

_*Opening door*_ "...Wow"

"Sherry and Yusei turned to face Crow. "You see, now there isn't even a difference between you and the nobles. If not, I think that you're even better than them"continued Crow with a smile

"..Crow your hair..."said Yusei

"Ah, Yeah, I also straighten them...how do it look like?"

"..well, It's actually not bad..."

"Haha,right?" **(a/n: I also posted on my profile, what Crow would look like with straight hair)**

"Now,now, you should be going, dont' you think so?"asked Sherry

"Hum, Yeah...but"said Crow.

"What is it?" asked Yusei

"I think that you would look better without this" Crow approached Yusei and took off the red rose that held his hair in a bun. Yusei's hair fell down on his shoulder.

"...?"

"Ah,sorry..but I like you better like this. I think that a red rose doesn't suit."continued Crow with a smile before taking Yusei's hand and exiting the room but then before Yusei also passed trough the door, he turned around and told Sherry, with a smile "Thank you, Sherry"

"You're Welcome, Be safe"

**XXXXX IN THE CARRIAGE XXXXXX**

Crow and Yusei were Inside of it and Bruno was holding the reins of the Pegasus.

"I'm happy to know that you accepted to come"

"...No,I..I should thank you..for inviting me"

"..*_Smile*..._You know, Yusei...I preferd you like this"

"Like this?...You mean as a girl?"

"No..as yourself, I mean...with your real name, your real eyes and hair"

" _*Smile*_ Thanks"

The carriage stopped. Bruno descended and opened the door "We're here"

* * *

**I know that I update later and later but there's a reason to this, My family decided to move so I don't have as much time as before. I'm helping them with the boxes and the other stuff, but it doesn't mean I wont update any of my stories**

**I hope that you liked this chapter...I made a really long one this time, :-)**

**Please review!**

**PS: I Published a SasuNaru fic and I'm currently working on another story, an AstralXYuma one, Please go see them!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and RomeoXJuliet**

* * *

**Previously:**

**XXXXX IN THE CARRIAGE XXXXXX**

**Crow and Yusei were Inside of it and Bruno was holding the reins of the Pegasus.**

**"I'm happy to know that you accepted to come"**

**"...No,I..I should thank you..for inviting me"**

**"..*_Smile*..._You know, Yusei...I preferd you like this"**

**"Like this?...You mean as a girl?"**

**"No..as yourself, I mean...with your real name, your real eyes and hair"**

**" _*Smile*_ Thanks"**

**The carriage stopped. Bruno descended and opened the door "We're here"**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was in a word: awesome. A beautiful structure with colonnes was in front of them.

"Okay, I will let you here"said a blue haired man

"Bruno, You're not coming?"asked Yusei

"Let him go, he will surely go see chicks"continued Crow with a smile

"Haha...Ah! That's right, before we go in,take those" Bruno gave Crow and Yusei Masks. Crow had a red and black one. Yusei's was blue, black and white. Bruno's was blue and black. Each mask had a blue gem on the forehead section.

"Thanks, Bruno"added the two friends

"You're welcome"

"Now, shall we go?"asked Yusei

"Yeah"

The inside was even more shocking than outside. They were in the ballroom. Two stairs were on each side of the room. They were connected together to create a big balcony. Nobles, food, colognes and perfumes filled the room. Some people were eating and others talking.

As soon as Bruno saw ladies, he disappeared from Yusei and Crow's sides.

"You want to eat something?"asked Crow to Yusei

"...Yeah"

"Yusei? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, It's nothing..."

"Is there a problem?"

"No..Haha, I just feel like...If I came here before...like if I knew this place..."

"Yusei!"Crow took Yusei by his shoulders with a worried look

"Wh-What?"

" Don't think about something like that, Just think about having fun...okay?"said Crow with a serious face.

"o-okay..."

"Wait for me here, don't move"

"_Crow...?"_

"_Shit! If he remember now, It would be a problem..."_thought Crow as he walked

After Crow came back, The two of them ate, talked, laughed, danced (even if it gave a hard time for Yusei because he was wearing a dress.) Yusei didn't knew that it would be that much fun.

"I'm comming back"said Crow with a smile

"Again?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, See you later"

Crow walked toward the drinks section of the buffet.

_"Now that I think about it, it's been a long time since I had so much fun with Crow"thought Yusei. He looked around _him again, before spotting a man that was on the balcony. Yusei's eyes widened in fear. He was wearing red and white with a bit of purple. On his back was the logo of the Atlas family. A purple circle with a big red rose in the center. He had Blond hair and sharp eyes. As soon as Yusei saw him, he ran as fast as he could. Anywhere but where this man was, was okay. Even if Yusei didn't know why, he just felt like if he was in danger around this person. By accident he crashed in someone, making his own blue mask fall.

"Ouch, Watch where you're going!" said a white haired man to Yusei who didn't even apologize.

"What's with her?" thought the noble as he took the mask that was on the floor. "A blue gem, it's unusual"mumbled the man. "I should go eat something" The noble walked toward the buffet.

**XXXX WITH CROW XXXX**

"Ok, I should go back to where Yusei is"mumbled Crow to himself with two cups of juice in his hands. He looked back at the fruits section next to the wine section and spotted a pretty red apple calling him and telling him to eat it."Hmmm...should I? Shouldn't I?...I should!" With a smile he advanced toward the apple.

**XXX With the noble that took Yusei's Mask XXXXXXX**

"Oh, what a pretty apple, I should ask a maid to cut it for me"thought the noble with a smile as he advance toward the red apple.

**XXX AT THE SAME TIME XXXXX**

He posed one of the cup of juice before taking the apple.

He grabbed the pretty red apple.

Their hands touched the same apple...

They looked at each other...

"...I saw it first"said the orange haired man

"...Sorry, but this apple is mine"said the blueish haired noble

"...There is plenty of them, take another one."continued the two of them at the same time

"...Let go"insisted Crow

"...You, let it go"

"Wha-It's mine"

"It's just an apple"

"and? Same goes for you"Crow put the cup of juice before grabbing the apple with his two hands

The man did the same. After 3 minutes, Crow was starting to get annoyed. "Let go!"

"Okay" the noble did as he was told to and letted go. Surprised by the loss of the grip, Crow lost his balance. He grabbed the sheets of the table with him as his mask got off his noble's eyes widened in shock and in fear. First in shock because the person in front of him was who he wanted to see the most and secondly, because if he fell, he would surely take by reflexe the sheet on the table and everything that was on it. If it happened,everything will fall on him and he might get injured.

"What are you doing?!" The noble jumped and held Crow's hand before taking him in his arms in a tight embrace.

_*Crash*_

**"Whaaa!"yelled a maid**

**"Are you okay?!" asked some others**

"Awch...my back, it hurts!" said Crow as he opened his eyes to find the noble's face 2cm away from his."Wh-What are you-"

"Don't move!"Yelled the man on Crow. "If you move even just a bit, you'll cut yourself"The two of them were on the floor between fruits, roses, vase and broken glass items

"..."Crow tried to look around him but as he thought, it was hard because of someone's grip around\on him. When someone is on top of you and holding you it's kind of hard to move, His leg was under the table that fell.

The noble looked at Crow."_Orange hair...it's really him_"thought the man

"Can I move now?"asked Crow annoyed

"Wait a bit more"

Some guards and maids helped the noble and Crow to get on their feet but Crow told them to not touch him.

"Look what you've done...now I'm in a mess"

Crow looked away. He was still on the floor.

"Get up"

"..."

"Oi"

"...I'm sorry"

The noble's eyes widened. "Hahaha"

"What?"

"No, sorry, you just look a lot like someone I once meet"

"..."

The noble looked at Crown leg. "_Don't tell me that..."_thought the noble before taking Crow's arm and get him to stand, but as he thought, as soon as his feet touched the floor, Crow fell. "I knew It!" "Oi, You hurt your right foot, right?

"..it's nothing"

"Ha? It's nothing? Are you okay in your head? You hurted yourself, if you don't take care of your injury, it might get worse"

"It's okay"

"It's not" The noble looked around him before asking a maid to come. "Could you tell the prince, that I'm coming back in a moment?"

"The prince?"

"Yes"

"Certainly kiryu-sama, If he ask something?"

"Tell him that I'm helping someone"

"Yes" The maid walked toward a blond haired man who was talking with a green haired lady.

The noble turned to face the orange haired young man."Come with me"

"...Aren't you the stupid one? I hurt my foot, I can't walk"

"Well then.."He lifted/ threw Crow on his shoulder before starting to walk in the direction of one of the corridor.

Crow blushed "W-What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I won't. You hurt yourself because of me, I need to take responsibility for my act"

"It's okay,you don't need to!"

"No, It's not. What's more, I don't see the problem here"

"We're both guys! You can't hold me like that! Everyone is looking at us! "

"Ehhh...*Smirk*...You're embarrassed?"

" *_BLUSH*_ I'm not!"

_"*Chuckles*"_

**XXXX WITH YUSEI XXXX**

"...I need to calm down..."thought Yusei as he sat on the border of the foutain in the middle of the garden. The moon was full and plenty of stars were in the night sky.

Yusei looked around him. Most of all the flowers were roses. He looked at himself in the water. His hair were on his face,and some of the make-up was messed up. He took a handkerchief and soaked it in the water to clean his face. "It's ugly..." He spotted a petal on the water. A white one. Not too far from this petal was a white flower. Yusei cupped his hand and took the flower that was on the surface of the water. Even if he had hair on his face and couldn't see his eyes, we could see him smile.

**XXX With the prince XXXXX**

"I'm really sorry, I would like to go out, for a bit"

"Eh? are you okay Jack-sama?"

"Yes, don't worry Carly, it's nothing really"

"But..."

"I'm okay, It's just that the roses's scent is strong here..."

"Do you need compagny?"

"Ah, no, but thank you. I'm happy to know that you're worried about me"

Carly blushed." Well then, I will see you later" Jack walked outside, toward the garden

**XXXX**

As soon as he walked outside, he smiled. The night wind was like silk sliding on his face. He looked at the moon, before lowering his eyes to the center of the the garden (The fountain). He walked toward it. "The scent of irises?" He looked at the fountain to find a girl sitting on the board of it. She had an iris in her hands.

"...excuse me.."

"...Hmh?" Yusei turned his head to find a man in front of him. Because of the hair in front of his eyes, he wasn't able to see him clearly.

"Ah..are you okay? I mean...your appearence_, I wonder what happened?"_

"Ah...y-yes..."

"..._she seems scared_...Do you like this flower?"

"..Flower? which one? There's lots of flowers here"

"...The iris one"

"Yeah, I like it"continued the girl with a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through the prince

"I see" Jack looked at her. He advanced and took the iris from her hands before telling her" Don't move"

"Wh-"

"It's okay, I won't do anything bad"

"..." Yusei stopped moving. As he closed his eyes, he felt someone 'playing' with his hair."What are you doing?"

"You'll see, I almost finished" _"She has a really pretty face, she could compete with Carly and surely win. I want to see how she'll look like when she will open her eyes"_ thought Jack

**XXX After 2 minutes XXX**

"Okay, you can look at yourself in the water" As soon as he said that, Yusei opened his couldn't take his eyes of the tanned woman? in front of him. She had a pretty face, and two dark blue eyes. Those eyes could make any sapphir jalous. He really liked them. The woman was smaller than him, but not too much. What's more the iris in her hair suited her, and not a bit but a lot...

Yusei looked at himself in the water to find his hair arranged in a bun on the left side of his head. It wasn't a really chic one, but it was pretty.

"...So? Do you like it?"

"...yeah..."

"r-right? I'm good don't you think so? "

" You're good! I-I think that it's really pretty, thanks"

Yusei turned his head to face the prince but as soon as he saw the blond's face he blushed. The man was taller than him and had blond hair. He was greatly built and had a light colored skin. He was really really handsome and had eyes of an unusual color. A deep purple, or should he say amethyst?

" T-Thank you.."

" *_BLUSH*_ Ah, no..It really was nothing..you don't need to thanks me"

**-Silence-**

"..."

"..."

After an awkward silence, Jack opened his mouth to say something "..Um...Could I know you-"

**"...Jack? Where are you?"**

The blond turned his head to see his childhood friend "...Kiryu"

"There you are, I was looking for you, your father wants to see...you"

"..? Is there a problem?"

"...No,..It's just that the lady that was behind you fled"

"Wh-?!" Jack turned his head to see the girl running away. Even if he ran after her, he probably wouldn't be able to catch her.

"..._*Glare at Kiryu_*...I didn't even had the chance to ask what her name was...if you didn't call me_...*Sigh*..."_

"...Haha..."

"Do you know from which house she...he is from?"

"He? It was a girl,no?"

"Yeah...I think..."

"..You think?"

"...yeah...because...she gave me the impression of being a boy..."

"Hm...well, sorry, I don't know where she is from"

"I see...Nee, I wanted to ask you, why are you grinning and smiling like that? It's creepy, could you stop?"

"Haha, you want to know?"

"...no...I don't..."

"...Well, if you insist that much, then I will tell you"

"I told you that I didn'T want to kno-"

"I saw someone"

"...someone?"

"Yeah, someone...that I wanted to see a lot"

"Hum...where is this person?"

"...ran away.."

"...?"

"..this person...fled away from the window"

"Wha-window?"

"Yeah"

"What did you do?"

" _*Grin*.._nothing..."

_"...Liar, knowing you, you surely did something , you perv "_thought Jack

**XXXX WITH YUSEI XXXXXX**

"...Jack...Jack...His name is Jack!" thought Yusei, with pink cheeks and a smile while running away

* * *

**That was the chapter 7...Did you like it? I wish you did, I mean, I worked really hard for you guys, even if I had exams X **

_**Please review!**_

**PS: I probably won't update for a while, like I told you, my parents decide to move in a new house so I won't have as much time as before. (But I promise that as soon as we settle down, I will update :3 )**


	9. Chapter 8on hold

**Sorry guys/girls, I know I didn't update. To tell you the truth I just don't have inspiration :-(**

**I thought about rewritten the story. (Or at least correct my faults) I don't think that RomeoXJuliet is a good fic...but, I will continue to write cause I know ****that most of you wants to know what will happen :)**

**PLZ, I'm asking you to wait for me...I really want to publish something good and not something half-assed written.**

**I deeply apologize for the time you will need to wait. I promise to work hard!**

**:-) November Rain**


End file.
